


Sick Little Games

by Killedbycroc



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killedbycroc/pseuds/Killedbycroc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time it went back to the beginning, a new flood of tears came to my eyes – a new flood of emotions I could have never thought I’d be feeling towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Little Games

  I felt like complete and utter crap after the afternoon I’d had. Every moment of it kept replaying in my head, over and over again, and there was no way for me to stop it. Each time it went back to the beginning, a new flood of tears came to my eyes – a new flood of emotions I could have never thought I’d be feeling towards him.

 

_Anxiously I waited in the park, noting down every second that passed without his arrival. Seven minutes and forty-two seconds after our arranged time, his face appeared off in the distance, settling down the butterflies that had emerged in my stomach. On instinct, I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck, but he didn’t wrap his hands round my waist like usual._

_Carefully, he prised my hands from around him, before saying “I think we’d better sit down.” Confusion swept across my face; we’d been going out for nearly two years now, but never once had I see him act this serious._

_Awkwardly, he walked over to a bench and gestured for me to join him, the uncertainty in his eyes obvious. Thoughts began racing through my mind, but I couldn’t single out one to be the cause of this change of behaviour for him. Sitting down beside him, I braced myself for whatever would be coming next._

_“Sophie, during our relationship, I haven’t been... entirely faithful.” In that instant, I could feel my heart shatter into a thousand shards of glass, each one piercing deeper into me than the last one._

_“Wh...wh...what do you mean?” Of course I knew what he meant – I’m not an idiot – but it was the only thing I can think of that didn’t involve me publicly castrating him._

_“I fooled around with this girl about a month ago, and now she’s pregnant...” By that point, I’d heard enough._

_“You know what Max?” I backed away from him as quickly as I could. “I hope you go die. Or better still, get herpes from your hooker whore.” That last comment did it from me, and I fled from him before he had chance to see the tears that were forming in my eyes because of him, a worthless lowlife scumbag._

  Inside, I still felt sore and weary, wishing that I’d never met him so that none of this heartache existed. Taking a strangled breath, my body desperate for oxygen, I heard the faintest knock at the door.

  “G...go away!” I shouted in a gargled voice, wishing there was a brick I could throw at whoever was behind the door, to make them pay for... well, I don’t know, but I wanted someone to pay for what I was currently feeling, because I sure as hell knew that Max wasn’t going to be the one feeling remorse for his actions.

  “Let me in Sophie, I know what happened.” The voice sent a small shiver down my spine, as it belonged to Jack, possibly my closest friend in this city.

  Groggily, I dragged myself off of the sofa to go and open the door for him (even though he knew my door was very rarely locked), and before there was barely a big enough gap, I felt myself being swept up off my feet in a typical Jack hug, seeing as he was 6’1” and I was in comparison a lowly 5’4”.

  Once I was firmly back on the floor, I walked back over to the sofa. “I guess you want to know what happened to me then?” Sitting back down with a sigh, I pulled my legs into my body in some sort of attempt to stop myself from crying in front of him.

  “No need,” he spoke as he slowly wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me in closer to him, “Alex saw everything in the park today. He said he especially liked the bit about the hooker whore you threw in.” I tried to laugh at it, but I couldn’t make the noise come out of my throat; instead, another stray sob escaped from me, causing Jack to tighten his hold on me. “Shh, Max never deserved a girl like you. You were always too good for him, and he was too blind to see what he had in front of him.”

  “Are you done with the clichés yet?” He chuckled softly into my hair, his warm breath tingling all over me.

  “But seriously,” Jack pulled out of the hug to turn and face me, “there isn’t a girl on this planet that’s funnier or smarter or kinder or sweeter than you, and... and I regret not doing this sooner.” And before I was aware of what was happening, his lips were on mine, softly pressing against one another, trying to work out whether to stay there or to move away, but I kissed him back, a feeling a million times more exciting than butterflies exploding from my stomach.

  I didn’t dare to pull away, but my need for oxygen was becoming too severe. “It’s okay, you can breathe now,” he whispered into my ear, the sweet sound of his voice nearly sending me over the edge.

  “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

  “Because I’m an idiot. Plus you were so happy with Max... I didn’t want to take that away from you.”

  “You could never be compared to that backstabber,” I moved in for another kiss. “Not in a million years.”


End file.
